Fate Has Brought Us Together
by RionaleprechaunwingsGallagher
Summary: A series of one-shots detailing the lives of Thor Odinson and Jane Foster. Set after the events of Thor: The Dark World, so spoilers will be inside! Major Fosterson/Thane. This is just going to be pure fluff, guys. If you dislike Jane or Fosterson, please ignore this one. Rated T for now, but might change later.
1. Reality

Hello! I am a huge Fosterson shipper, and I have been getting Fosterson feels pretty much every time I venture onto tumblr. So, I decided to start a series of one-shots starting post-Thor: The Dark World, and it'll go on for however long I wish. It'll eventually go AU, as I will probably be ignoring details we will learn when Avengers: Age of Ultron and Thor 3 come out. So, I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

**Reality**

Jane woke up early, as she usually did. She showered, got dressed, and brushed her hair. It was her routine. She did not vary in her routine, even though things had been very, very strange for her lately. She walked out into the living room, and she saw Thor passed out on the couch, his legs hanging awkwardly over the end. She could not help but grin broadly. She had not dreamed his return. He was here, and he was staying with her.

She walked over to the kitchen area, determined to have breakfast prepared when he woke up. She smiled a tender smile as she remembered the last time they had breakfast-or attempted to have breakfast-together. She had often wondered how that would have gone had his friends not shown up. Now, she had the opportunity to find out.

Thor rolled over in his sleep, and he landed with a loud thud on the floor. He shot up, waking instantly, but he relaxed when he realized what happened.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked him.

He turned at the sound of her voice. "Yes, I am," he assured her, smiling softly at her.

"I told you to take the bed," she reminded him.

"And I told you that I would be fine on the couch," he replied. "Would you like some assistance with breakfast?" he asked, changing the subject as he nodded towards the eggs she was scrambling.

"If you'd set the table, that would be nice. Silverware is in that drawer," she instructed, gesturing to the location. "Plates are up there, and glasses there," she continued, pointing at their respective cupboards.

Thor pulled out the silverware, plates, and glasses as she asked and put them at the table.

"Are friends Darcy and Erik joining us?" he asked her.

"No, it's just us," she responded.

Thor went over to her and hugged her small frame to his large, bulky one.

"Thank you, Jane," he murmured softly.

She turned off the eggs and turned around to face him. She put a hand on his cheek gently, smiling at him.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm glad you're here."

Thor leaned down and kissed her gently. "And here I shall stay for as long as you want me."

"Good. I like this reality," she replied.

"As do I, Jane."


	2. First Date

Okay, this is the second chapter. This one is mostly Thor's 3rd person POV in contrast to the last one that was mostly Jane's. I hope you enjoy. :-)

* * *

First Date

Thor and Jane had been living together for a week. They ate dinner with Darcy, Erik, and Ian. They spent time together going over formulas for Jane's work. Thor convinced Jane to spend time to just relax and watch TV, which he loudly proclaimed as "the magic box". Jane taught Thor some of the few recipes that she knew, and he took to cooking surprisingly easy. Jane and Darcy had also taken Thor out clothes shopping. He now had his own wardrobe of Midgardian clothes. Thor had despised clothes shopping. Although the way that Jane and Darcy had given him approval of clothing choices had been a very nice thing to hear all day.

Thor was slightly nervous. He was going to ask Jane on a date. Darcy had informed him of what dates consisted of, and she told him that there was a symphony playing that night. She said that he should take Jane out to dinner at a nice restaurant and to see the symphony, because Jane had a more sophisticated taste for dates than most people. Thor liked that, too, as it was something similar to what they might do in Asgard. There was always something very classy, as Darcy described it, going on.

"Hey!" Jane said brightly as she entered the living room, finished with her shower.

"Hello," Thor replied with a soft smile, leaning down to kiss her quickly.

"You looked like you were thinking about something. Want to talk?" Jane asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a date tonight," Thor told her.

She grinned. "Sure. That sounds really nice. We could use a night for ourselves."

Thor grinned back. "Will you help me choose an outfit to wear? Darcy suggested that we go to dinner and see the symphony that is playing."

"Of course I'll help," Jane replied.

She found a nice french blue button-down and dark slacks that would make Thor's eyes look absolutely brilliant. She went and saw a modest red dress already laying across her bed.

You're welcome. ~Darcy

Jane smiled. Darcy had become a great friend to her in the last two years, and she was grateful that she had applied for the internship. She got dressed and met Thor back in the living room.

"You look breathtaking, Jane," Thor stammered, suddenly very breathless.

She blushed. "Thank you. You look really good, too."

He held out his arm like he had seen in the old black and white films that Jane had shown to him. She looped hers through, and Thor escorted her to the car. He allowed her to drive, as he was still unfamiliar with the mechanisms. The two went to a restaurant that Jane believed was upscale, but still in their price range. They both had steak, although Thor's was twice as big as Jane's was. Jane ordered wine for them, too. Thor found it weak compared to the Asgardian alcohols that he was used to, but he liked the taste of it. After dinner, they went to the symphony.

"Ooohhh, this is so nice," Jane murmured.

Thor nodded, awed into silence. The Midgardian could create some truly beautiful things. He quite enjoyed the classical music coming from the stage, and he smiled as Jane started humming along. He could tell that she was enjoying herself immensely. He put an arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into him, still humming happily. Once the music ended, Jane and Thor walked out hand in hand.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight, Thor. I had a lovely time. I don't think I've had that much fun in years."

Thor grinned, happy to hear how much she enjoyed it. "I am quite glad. It was a beautiful evening. Midgardians are quite clever, and they create very beautiful music. Mother would have enjoyed that."

Jane smiled softly. "She was a beautiful woman, Thor. Inside and out. I wish I could have gotten to know her better."

"As do I. You two would have gotten along very well."

He opened her car door for her, and she giggled. She drove them back to her flat.

"C'mon, Thor. I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch again. It's okay if we share a bed."

"If you are sure," Thor finally agreed, even though he was still hesitant.

His reluctance vanished once they had changed into pyjamas and actually gotten into the bed. Jane curled up against him, resting her head on his chest. He held her protectively, and he had to admit that it was a nice feeling to just hold her.

"Thank you for a wonderful night, Thor," Jane whispered.

"Thank you, Jane. It was the best night I have had in a very long time."

She leaned up and kissed him softly before nuzzling back into his chest. He stroked her hair as she fell asleep. His eyes fluttered closed, and for the first time since the Convergence, he was truly happy.


End file.
